Amandla
by Tepo
Summary: Songfic, Amandla (los Pericos) Claire Redfield y Albert Wesker comparten un lazo especial, pero pertenecen a mundos distintos. Para estar a su lado, Claire renunciara a su propio mundo, y Wesker la aceptara. Especial San Valentin.


**Antes de Empezar:**

Un pequeño especial de San Valentín. Espero lo disfruten. El siguiente es un songfic, de la canción **Amandla** de Los Pericos; si desean, pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic. Este no es el único songfic realizado con motivo de San Valentín, así que pueden revisar el perfil para encontrar los otros. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Amandla**

 _ **Playing with Fire, playing with you…**_

El cañón de la pistola se posó suavemente sobre la nuca de Albert Wesker, mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa que era totalmente invisible para su visitante, no obstante no dejaba de ser divertido; el cañón se encajó un poco más, obligándolo a agachar la cabeza un poco. Una clara señal de que la persona estaba impaciente, no por matarlo pues ya hubiera hecho el disparo, sino por tener su atención. Estaba dispuesto a complacer a su silencioso visitante, que suficiente merito había hecho con lograr colarse a sus espaldas sin que lo escuchara.

-Manos al frente, Wesker, no intentes nada raro.

El hombre reconoció la voz, y aunque la sorpresa lo invadió, su sonrisa solamente se ensancho; obedeció la orden, separando sus dedos y extendiendo sus brazos al frente mientras dejaba caer un bolígrafo al suelo. Detrás de él, Claire Redfield afianzó su arma y estudió la situación.

-¿Le has ganado a Chris?- preguntó Wesker con serenidad, pero un tono de diversión en su voz; Claire no respondió la pregunta- ¿Acaso está ahí atrás dejando que te hagas cargo?

-Chris no está aquí, porque esto es personal- replicó ella en total control.

-Entonces ¿Estamos solos?- inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja.

-¿De qué otra forma podríamos solucionar nuestros asuntos pendientes?- preguntó ella sonriendo-. No escaparas en esta ocasión, bastardo.

Claire bajó su pistola, dejándola reposar en su muslo, mientras esperaba paciente; Albert se dio media vuelta, con esa sonrisa de confianza triunfadora tan característica del sujeto, y se puso de pie lentamente. Su pelo había quedado ligeramente desarreglado tras la entrada triunfal de Claire, pero sus gafas aun cubrían su rostro, dándole un aire enigmático e incluso juvenil. Cuando se los retiro, sus ojos brillaron al reflejo de la escasa luz; cual felino, avanzó con cautela hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Su mirada la estudio brevemente; no puso especialmente en la pistola, ni en el uniforme que llevaba, aunque su mirada sí que se detuvo unos segundos adicionales en su busto: escasos segundos, pero no pasaron desapercibidos por ella.

Sus ojos se cruzaron cuando por fin termino de estudiar a la chica, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro; también la de ella se esfumo al instante. Su respiración se volvió irregular mientras el hombre la observaba en silencio, con mucho más control que ella.

-Odio a tu hermano- susurró Wesker, y fue un comentario que realmente le hirió aunque ella no desconocía esa declaración.

-Olvida a mi hermano un momento- pidió ella con la voz adelgazada.

-Te odio…- declaró Wesker sosteniéndole la mirada. Una declaración tan neutral que delato su falsedad aun antes de terminar de pronunciarse.

-¿Por qué sigo viva entonces?

Wesker guardó silencio y sus labios temblaron imperceptiblemente; su semblante se volvió más severo, y sus ojos se dilataron. Hasta cierto punto, fue terrorífico; por otro lado, le pareció bastante excitante. No supo decirse a su misma por cuál de los dos se le erizo la piel. Tal vez por ambos.

-Chris…

-Si lo vuelves a mencionar, voy a asumir que tienes una fijación sexual con él…

Wesker sonrió contra su voluntad. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Sin cruzar más palabras, el rubio tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzo hacia ella, tomando con su mano el cuello de Claire; cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los de ella, para después separarlos y volver a atacar, esta vez con más pasión. Ella respondió el beso con perfecta sincronía, anticipando la intensidad y movimientos del rubio, dejándolo no obstante llevar el ritmo. Dejó que su lengua invadiera su boca, mientras el cuerpo de ambos se acercaba inconscientemente; sus senos se aplastaron contra el pectoral de Wesker, mientras su otra mano la tomaba de la espalda, para impedirle escapar. Pero ella no planeaba hacerlo.

El colocó su pierna entre las piernas de ella, y a ella no le molestó; coloco su manos alrededor del cuello de Wesker, con naturalidad, sin dejar de besarlo. Cuando sintió la erección de Wesker apretar contra su vientre, la magia se rompió; dejó de besarla y se separó unos centímetros, sin soltarla aun.

 _ **Day by day**_

 _ **We create a new everlasting blaze.**_ _ **A new everlasting blaze.**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y ella no dijo nada. La confusión en el hombre se reflejó en la forma de unas cejas levemente enarcadas; cualquiera que lo conociera, interpretaría eso como un gesto increíblemente inusual. Wesker titubeó unos segundos queriendo decir algo, pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, cerró los ojos y posó con delicadeza su frente contra la de ella, hasta que la punta de sus narices se tocaron. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Ella acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha, y él abrió sus ojos, pero no volteó a verla sino que mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas alejarme de ti?- preguntó Albert con pesar.

-No quiero que lo hagas…- respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Esto no puede terminar bien.

-Piensas demasiado las cosas- replicó ella.

Albert alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de ella, pero no movió su cabeza un centímetro.

-No voy a cambiar…

-Lo sé- admitió ella con tristeza.

-¿Y aun así…?

-Aun así.

Fue ella la que ahora se acercó a Wesker, besándolo suavemente en los labios. El hombre la soltó entonces y retrocedió dos pasos, dejándola con el corazón acongojado y la absoluta certeza de un nuevo fracaso. Pero no lo intentaría, ella ya no lo intentaría más veces… Había hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrarlo, para rastrearlo antes que Chris o cualquier organización. Incluso había engañado a León para conseguir sacar ventaja de sus conocimientos, y si ahora él la dejaba… ella no tendría la voluntad para volver a ir tras él después del esfuerzo que había representado dar la espalda a su propio hermano. Si Wesker se iba, seria todo…

Pero no se fue.

* * *

 _ **Playing in Bed, playing with you.**_

 _ **Night by night.**_

Entró de una sola embestida en ella, una embestida limpia y rápida; él tuvo buena puntería, pues lo hizo sin usar sus manos, y ella lo ayudó con lo terriblemente excitada que estaba. Ella acostada, con las piernas separadas y levantadas, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; él sobre ella, con las piernas flexionadas, embistiendo suavemente a la chica, ocasionalmente agachándose a besar sus labios o su cuello, a saborear la piel salada de la chica sin dejar de moverse. Sus brazos, musculosos y gruesos, recargados contra la cama. Los senos de ella saltaban con cada vaivén del hombre; sus pezones, se volvían más duros y más sensibles a medida que sus piernas, por el contrario, se le hacían más pesadas y temblaban de excitación.

Y no solo sus piernas temblaban, sino también sus labios, tratando de contener como siempre los inminentes gemidos. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, no se acostumbraba a ciertos detalles vergonzosos; unos, algo obvios, como su periodo, y otros menos comprensibles, como sus propios gemidos. Ni ella misma podría decir porque le resultaba más vergonzoso que Wesker la hiciera gemir que, por ejemplo, la viera desnuda. Y para su mayor desgracia, en realidad el hombre parecía disfrutarlo ¿Por el placer retorcido de verla intentar evitarlo? ¿O por la confirmación auditiva de que la estaba complaciendo? ¿Tal vez por ambos? ¿Un tercer motivo? Eso se mantenía en un misterio para ella, y en el fondo era una pregunta que prefería no hacerle directamente.

Afortunadamente, los labios de Wesker se unieron con los de ella, acallando sus gemidos al tiempo que aumentaba su ritmo. Ambos acariciaron sus cuerpos con deseo, con cariño; sus labios se dejaron sin respiración, y entre jadeos y gemidos, llegaron juntos al clímax. Un momento mágico en que ambos apretaron el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo y gritaron, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ella lo sintió vaciarse, cálido y abundante, en su interior.

Duraron unos segundos en silencio, solo acariciándose mutuamente sin siquiera voltear a verse. En algún momento, se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar, seguía oscuro; él la tomó y la hizo suya varias veces, y ella lo disfruto. No solo por el placer, sino… sino porque él la deseara, solo a ella. Y ella lo deseaba solo a él, lo deseaba tanto. Sentirlo en su interior, verlo disfrutar, sus miradas lascivas, sus caricias depravadas. Sus besos….

Lo amaba, y se odiaba por ello. Pero lo mal que se sentía consigo misma no era ni la mitad de lo bien que se sentía estando a su lado, aunque temía el día inminente en que él y su hermano se volvieran a encontrar… Temía el día en que fuera cómplice de los actos terroristas de Wesker. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse: lo amaba. Y nada podría cambiar eso. Nada.

-¿Cómo te gusta más?- preguntó Wesker mirando el techo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te gusta más que te lo haga?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

Ella titubeo avergonzada, y abrazó con fuerza Wesker, desviando la mirada.

-El misionero es la mejor para mí- respondió riendo-. Puedo besarte mientras terminas…

Wesker volteó a verla y asintió, pensativo. Ella estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta al rubio, cuando esta la interrumpió.

-¿Extrañas tu vida?

-Algunas cosas- admitió ella sin pensarlo demasiado-. Como tener mi propio trabajo, o…

-Tu hermano.

-Mi hermano.

-Si el no intenta matarme, yo no lo matare.

-¿Esta es la parte donde esperas que te agradezca?- preguntó ella notablemente enfadada.

-No quise…

-Sé que eres más listo que mi hermano, más fuerte, y tienes más recursos que él- comentó la chica-. Y a veces, me encuentro a mí misma… deseando que pierdas.

-¿Me quieres muerto?

-Eso es lo último que quisiera- la chica agachó la cabeza, desanimada y abatida-. Decidí quedarme a tu lado sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa- asintió con voz entrecortada.

Wesker no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo acariciando su cabeza con una mano, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _ **We create a new everlasting blaze. A new everlasting blaze.**_

Wesker observaba la mansión desde la ventana de la pequeña cabaña. La mansión en donde el hombre se había dedicado a recolectar especímenes e información para el resurgimiento de Umbrella; en un principio, cuando Claire había decidido mantenerse a su lado, había dudado seriamente en acercarse a aquel lugar, lo había dudado por largo tiempo.

Desde aquella noche en que la tomó de la mano y la había arrastrado de la mano, en realidad se había alejado del todo del mundo del bioterrorismo. Ninguna nueva misión, ningún sabotaje y ningún producto vendido; se mantuvo al margen por bastante tiempo mientras comprobaba la lealtad de Claire ¿Seria todo parte de un retorcido plan para llevarla a su guarida? Bueno, tras todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no le quedaban duda de los sentimientos de ella… Pero aún se sentía confundido e inseguro de sus propios sentimientos.

Tal vez por eso la había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Quería recordarse a sí mismo por todo lo que había trabajado, y al mismo tiempo tenerla a ella cerca… y decidir.

-¿Wesker?- Claire se acercó y lo abrazo con suavidad.

Él no dijo nada, solo la miro brevemente antes de poner su atención de nuevo en la mansión. Ella observó el lugar unos segundos.

-¿Es ahí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Esos son los restos de Umbrella?- preguntó ella con marcado rechazo.

-No- negó con tranquilidad-. Ahí está el trabajo de mi vida…

Claire sintió un nudo en la garganta y se sintió nerviosa y muy incómoda.

-Entiendo.

-Duerme un poco- sugirió el hombre mirándola y besando su mejilla-. Debo ir a revisar unas cosas…

-¿E-experimentos?

-Si- respondió sin dudar.

Ella si titubeó, pero solo asintió con tristeza. El solo gesto le rompió el corazón a Wesker, que se sintió de pronto sin aire.

-Te espero aquí…- respondió ella dándose la vuelta de una forma inusualmente sumisa. Era obvio que no quería discutir el asunto, se había resignado a no hacerlo.

Si Claire estaba realmente dispuesta a aceptarlo, si no iba a discutir por los planes de Wesker, tal vez no tendría que escoger entre uno y otro; si podía tener ambos, resultaba… conveniente. Imprevisto, pero muy conveniente. Tomó su abrigo y salió de la cabaña, en dirección a la mansión.

* * *

 _ **Your house is burning now…**_

 _ **And You don't worry about it.**_

La explosión la hizo despertar. Aun antes de abrir los ojos, su mente asoció el sonido como algo peligroso; se sentó en la cama y apresuradamente corrió a la ventana. Se asomó con el corazón acelerado y aun sin poder enfocar la vista, pero con los demás sentidos bastante más despiertos. Sus piernas se sentían aun cansadas, pero no le fallaron. Se tapó los ojos, intentando que la intensa luz del día no la lastimara; tardó unos segundos en poder ver con claridad, y cuando lo hizo, su corazón se aceleró aún más. Sintió pánico cuando vio que aún era de noche: la luz provenía de la mansión en llamas. La explosión había provenido de ahí.

Tomó apresuradamente una de las camisas de Wesker y salió corriendo. Abrió la puerta del golpe y se adentró a la noche. Solamente podía pensar en una cosa… en una persona. Wesker había estado en la casa. Wesker. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, pero no se permitió el lujo de perder el tiempo llorando; si Wesker lo necesitaba, no podía perder el tiempo entrando en pánico. Así que se obligó a si misma a correr por el pasto hasta llegar a la casa.

El fuego que abrazaba los escombros, ya empezaba a levantar humo; las llamas chisporroteaban, y el crujido invadía de forma ensordecedora el lugar, mientras tétricas sombras bailaban por el piso creciendo y encogiéndose. Y frente a la casa, a unos metros, una figura se mantenía serena observando el espectáculo. El alivió que sintió fue indescriptible cuando reconoció en aquella figura a Wesker.

Tardó unos segundos más en llegar a su lado, jadeando y llorando, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Wesker volteó a verla, y le sonrió con dulzura. Acarició su mejilla derecha, limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de la chica. Ella le sonrió, confundida y preocupada.

-Tu casa está ardiendo ahí, y tú no te preocupas…

-Arde- declaró volteando a ver el fuego-. Con todos mis problemas y cadenas.

-¿Significa que destruiste…?

-Significa que te escogí a ti…- respondió Wesker con voz temblorosa. Al notar esto, el propio hombre se avergonzó y desvió la mirada.

Ella recuperó el aliento del todo y se paró firmemente, separando sus brazos, invitando a Wesker; la camisa se abrió, revelando los pechos juveniles de la chica y su entrepierna desnuda. El hombre la volteó a ver, desde las largas piernas hasta su cabello revuelto y volvió a sonreír.

-Wesker… estoy embarazada- declaró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Wesker no expreso emoción alguna. Solo dio dos pasos hacia ella, con la mirada fija en el ombligo de la pelirroja.

 _ **You know how deep the night is**_

 _ **To shelter in my arms.**_

-Sabes cuan profunda es la noche- dijo Claire aun sin poder contener sus lágrimas de alivio-, abrígate en mis brazos…

Wesker cayó de rodillas en el pasto, justó frente a Claire, y la abrazó con fuerza; ella acarició su cabello, pasando su delicadeza entre los mechones rubios, mirando con ternura casi maternal al hombre temblando en su vientre. Y en su vientre sintió correr las lágrimas silenciosas del hombre, que susurraba disculpas al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. Las llamas insolentes no le permitieron escuchar las promesas que susurraba Wesker a su vientre; volteó a verlas y sonrió ampliamente, pues esas llamas podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran esa noche, pero nunca más volverían a interrumpir sus vidas, juntos.

 _ **You keep shelter in my arms**_

 _ **You're looking for my joint**_

-Te amo…- declaró Wesker alzando la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lo decía.

Ella sintió su corazón explotar de felicidad, y sonrió, soltando una carcajada nerviosa. Acaricio la frente del hombre con su pulgar, y asintió.

-Y yo te amo a ti, bastardo.

 _ **You're looking now**_

 _ **You're looking now**_

 _ **And you'll begging to burn**_

-Llamémoslo Alex- declaró el rubio acariciando el vientre de Claire.

-¿Y si es niña?

-Llamémosla Alex- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedes ser tan perezoso- bufo ella entornando los ojos.

-Discutámoslo… Lejos de aquí.

-Lejos de aquí- asintió ella y alzó los brazos-. Y mejor vestidos.

Wesker la levantó fácilmente, abrazándola del trasero y dejando su entrepierna casi a la altura de su rostro. Ella soltó una carcajada, levemente asustada por la posición y la posibilidad de caer; y él dio un beso a su vientre, antes de dejarla encorvarse hacia él. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Gracias a todos mis seguidores.

Esta es mi forma de agradecer principalmente a mis seguidores de Resident evil.

Así mismo, planeo retomar uno de mis proyectos de RE; espero que le den una oportunidad a mis demás fic, y no olviden dejar un comentario si fue de su agrado. Saludos a LadystrawberryGeek, que yo sé que esta pareja le encanta. Hasta pronto!


End file.
